


Without Sight

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Blind Character, Blind Elsa (Disney), Coping, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), F/F, Fluff, Guide Dogs, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Permanent Injury, Post-Canon, Post-Frozen (2013), Supportive Anna (Disney), echolocation, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Ever since Hans's attack on her ice palace left her blinded, Elsa has tried to live a normal life as best as she could. It's hard, but thankfully, Anna is at her side... and she has a pet wolf too. (Elsanna, Canon-divergence, Hurt/Comfort Fluff)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Without Sight

Elsa remembered what it was like to see. She remembered what it was like to see colours, faces, gaze at the portraits on the walls in the castle, being lost in the beauty of another woman. She remembered Anna's face, all those beautiful freckles, those soft cheeks, that warm smile.

She also remembered the last thing she saw. That one final sight she'd seen before nothing, before she saw nothing ever again.

It was in her ice palace, just a day or two after her coronation. She'd fled there for solitude and peace, not wanting to hurt Anna or anyone else ever again. Anna had come to find her but... well things didn't go swimmingly. They'd argued... and Elsa had created an ice monster to toss her and her new friend out.

A while later, Elsa thought Anna had come back... but instead, she saw Prince Hans and a group of the Duke of Westleton's soldiers marching towards the palace. They'd cornered her in the central chamber of her ice palace. She tried to fight them off, but while she'd been distracted, one of the soldiers had shot his crossbow at the beautiful icy chandelier on its ceiling.

The massive chandelier had come crashing down upon her. Elsa would have died if Hans hadn't pushed her out of the way... but a shard from the chandelier had broken off and struck Elsa in the face... robbing her of her sight forever.

A deep scar went across Elsa's face now, her eyes white as the snow she could create. She'd been devastated to learn she'd been robbed of her sight... and it took some time to adjust. Yes, she did get her happy ever after with Anna... but she had paid a terrible price for her actions.

Though, she had learned to compensate for her injury. She figured out how to use her ice magic to create pulses of magic which she could use to see her surroundings. It was like how a bat could use sonar in the dark to guide its way in the night sky.

It wasn't perfect. She could only see outlines of objects or people, none of the details, especially faces. While she knew Anna loved her, when all that Elsa could really see was this dark shape of an outline of Anna's face and never the smile or her blue eyes... she came to doubt if Anna really did care about her.

Though... if she was honest, it was probably her own mental insecurities. She'd taken a great toll on her mind as well as her body when she'd been blinded. She found that company, someone to talk to, often helped to calm her. She also found that practising with her ice magic helped as well.

According to Anna, Elsa made the most beautiful sculptures. So many dazzling and detailed shapes, but to Elsa, she just saw the shapes, the outlines. Yes, she thought about details, but never realised she added them until Anna or someone else told her she did.

And using her magic to do so many things at once was often taxing for her. Which was why there was now another addition to the royal household.

Fenris was a young wolf, whom Elsa had adopted as a pup when she and Anna found him abandoned while returning from a trip to Elsa's ice palace. It took some training, but Fenris had become quite a helpful guide dog and a very dear friend for Elsa.

As the Queen sat in front of the fireplace, Fenris sat by her lap, Elsa stroking his soft fur. She could feel him nuzzled against her leg, not wanting to part.

When she was a child, she was scared of touching people, due to the fear of her magic. But as she stroked Fenris, she was calmed, taken out from her brief moments of anxiety and dread whenever she found herself in a moment of total darkness, without magic to see.

The door to the room opened, Elsa looking around a little.

"Easy, easy," she heard Anna's voice. "It's just me."

Elsa felt Fenris leave her leg, hearing him rush over to Anna. She heard her sister's delightful giggle, as she was no doubt ruffling his fur.

"Awwww... whose a good boy, you are," Anna cooed.

A smile crept onto Elsa's face. Anna was such a kind and pure soul... and if it hadn't been for her, she wouldn't even be here right now. She felt Anna sit beside her on the couch, the princess holding her hand. Another hand stroked her cheek and Elsa found her face being tilted to one side.

"And you're looking beautiful today, Elsa," Anna complimented her, with another giggle.

"Considering I cannot see your face at all, Anna, I can't exactly return the compliment," Elsa remarked. "But... I'm sure you look as lovely as always."

They felt Fenris try to jump between their legs and Anna giggled.

"He's a little excited," Anna admitted.

"He always gets this way when you're around him," Elsa stated.

"He does," Anna said. "You're an excited boy!" She heard the sound of Anna ruffling Fenris's fur.

"Let's not get him too excited though," Elsa admitted. "Remember that time he tried to play fetch with one of Olaf's arms?"

"Ah... yeah, good point," Anna said.

Elsa gestured for Fenris to sit by her leg and the wolf obeyed, Elsa stroking him from behind with one hand, while holding Anna's hand with the other. With the two most important people in her life at her side... Elsa truly did feel at peace with herself.

"I... I came to tell you that I finished with that paperwork," Anna stated. "I know it's minor, but I know how you like to be kept informed and all."

"Yes, very good," Elsa stated. "But... you don't have to do all of my work for me, Anna. I could always get one of the servants to dictate to."

"No," Anna insisted. "I... I'm part of the reason what happened to you... well happened. Taking care of your royal duties is the least I can do to make up for my mistakes."

Elsa sighed. She wasn't going to stop Anna... but she wished her sister didn't blame herself so much. Neither of them could have predicted what was going to happen. And yet, Anna still felt guilty, thinking she shouldn't have let Hans get his way with her, that she hadn't argued with Elsa in the first place and caused her to run away.

Holding Anna's hand tighter, Elsa gazed into her sister's eyes... or at least where she approximated her eyes were and held her close.

"What is done is done, Anna," Elsa insisted. "I may have lost my sight... but I'm just glad I didn't lose you. That you came back to me."

"And I'm glad I didn't lose you either," Anna admitted, stroking Elsa's cheek again.

Elsa wanted to lean in and kiss Anna... but without her eyes, she had always managed to screw it up in some way. Perhaps by kissing Anna's chin or her nose, or missing her lips entirely and kissing her on the neck. Anna... definitely didn't mind that last one, yet Elsa still felt a little insecure.

Fortunately for her, Anna took the initiative and kissed Elsa's lips. She held her close, Elsa feeling the warmth pressed against her lips as Anna continued to kiss her.

As they parted, Elsa felt Anna's warm forehead touch her own and their fingers intertwine together as they embraced in front of the fireplace.

"Wanna go build a snowman?" Anna wondered. "You and Fenris look as though you could use some fresh air."

Elsa blushed and nodded. Building snowmen was something she was glad she could still do. After all, snowmen were pretty easy in design.

"Yes... I'd love that Anna," Elsa whispered. She stroked Fenris's fur. "Come on, boy. We're going out into the snow."

Fenris yapped happily as Elsa stood up, letting Anna and her loyal wolf lead her outside into the snow, feeling at peace and calm. Though she could not see... Elsa could still love and she loved Anna more than anything else in the whole wide world.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Honestly, I've had this blind Elsa idea on the pile for a while. Glad I finally managed to write it! And yes, Fenris is a hecking good boi in case anyone is asking.

See you soon!


End file.
